Te amo
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: Despues de un día de entrenamiento, Naruto decide seguir a Sasuke, al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha no iba a su casa. ¿A donde va Sasuke?... Naruto se sorprende al descubrir a Sasuke nadando desnudo en un lago. ¿Que pasara entre ellos?... Narusasu Lemon


"Te amo"

Narusasu

One-shot

Lemon

·_·_·_·_·_·_·

·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Cierto día en el campo de entrenamiento…

Se encontraba el equipo 7, todos entrenando duramente.

-Estoy…exhausta- dijo Sakura, quien se encontraba recostada en el piso, sudada, sucia y jadeando por el cansancio.

Pero mientras la chica trataba de recuperar energías, sus compañeros seguían entrenando, haciendo los ejercicios que su sensei les había ordenado.

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente, estuvieron muy bien hoy. Es todo, puedes irse- dijo el peliplata

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No nos enseñara técnicas peligrosas?- preguntó un molesto rubio

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Bueno, nos veremos mañana- respondió Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la mascara, para luego despedirse de sus alumnos con la mano, y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-aahaa —suspiro— Bueno, me voy. Sasuke-kun, ¿Nos vamos juntos?- preguntó melosamente la ojijade

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer- acortó con frialdad el azabache, para luego subir a un árbol e irse de árbol en árbol; dejando con un aura totalmente triste a la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan, yo podría salir contigo- dijo alegre y sonriente Naruto

-¡Tu déjame en paz!- grito molesta Sakura, para luego golpear al ojiazul e irse rumbo a casa, provocando tristeza y enojo en su rubio compañero.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué? Siempre todo es por Sasuke. Hmp- susurro Naruto, para si mismo, mientras veía con enfado el lugar por el cual se había ido el Uchiha. Y fue entonces cuando calló en cuenta de algo.

"¿Hacia donde iba Sasuke?" pensó curioso el ojiazul, al notar que su compañero no iba a su casa, sino a otro lado.

"Lo seguiré" pensó con malicia Naruto, ya que creía que tal vez pudiese averiguar algún secreto del azabache

Así que con rapidez, el Uzumaki subió al árbol y emprendió el camino, yendo lo más rápido posible, para alcanzar a Sasuke.

*Minutos más tarde…

"No lo encuentro. ¡Rayos!. ¿Cómo pudo alejarse tanto en tan poco tiempo? Esto no pued…" pensaba sorprendido el rubio, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al encontrar al azabache, quien estaba desnudo nadando en un lago; ante lo cual, el ojiazul se detuvo en una rama, escondiéndose entre las hojas, y observando con gran interés la escena.

"¿P…pe…pero q…que?" pensaba en estado de casi shock Naruto, y es que observaba el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero a través de la cristalina agua, sintiendo deseos extraños de acercarse y decirle al Uchiha que su cuerpo era hermoso, y no solo eso, sino ganas de tocar esa nívea piel.

Y ante tales pensamientos, el Uzumaki se sorprendió a más no poder, pero no fue la única reacción que tuvo su cuerpo, ya que comenzó a sentir calor en su vientre, el cual amenazaba con descender a su entre pierna, pero a pesar de todo…

Naruto seguía observando, solo que Sasuke ya había salido del agua, y ahora mostraba todo su desnudo cuerpo, solo pasaba una toalla por su cuerpo, secándose un poco. Y al poder ver a la perfección el cuerpo de su "compañero", el rubio no pudo evitar pasar saliva duramente.

"No sé que me pasa" pensó extrañado y confuso el rubio; fue entonces que Naruto decidió bajar y hablar con el ojinegro, ¿De que? Ni él lo sabía.

-Sasuke- llamó el ojiazul, bajando del árbol, para gran sorpresa del Uchiha

-Na…Naruto… ¿Q…que haces aquí?- dijo el azabache un poco nervioso, pero tratando de controlarse

-Te seguí- respondió con sencilleza el rubio, sorprendiendo y molestando a la vez a su compañero

-¿Y puede saberse porque hiciste eso?- dijo Sasuke, con evidente molestia en su voz, y atándose la toalla a la cintura

-Por curiosidad, quería saber a donde te dirigías- contesto el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa alegre

-Idiota- contestó el ojinegro, tomando su ropa para vestirse, y sentándose en una piedra cercana al lago

-¿Y porque vienes aquí?- preguntó curioso el rubio

-No es obvio que es para estar SOLO- remarcó con hartazgo el Uchiha, quien estaba por ponerse el bóxer, siendo detenido por Naruto, quien sujeto su muñeca derecha.

-¿Pero que te…- se detuvo de lo que iba a decir, al ver la mirada de Naruto, ya que esta se encontraba seria, lo cual extraño al azabache, así que sostuvo su mirada con la azul cielo del Uzumaki

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- preguntó confundido y extrañado el azabache

-Sasuke —dijo el rubio, para luego sentarse al lado de su compañero— ¿Nunca has sentido algo extraño, por alguien por quien no deberías sentirte así?- preguntó, mirando la cristalina agua del lago, y causando sorpresa en Sasuke, ya que Naruto hablaba con seriedad

-Tienes que definir _extraño_- respondió el ojinegro, mirando a su compañero, quien suspiro, y sonrió de una manera extraña

-Extraño, para mí… significa amor. Entonces… ¿Nunca lo has sentido por alguien por quien no deberías sentirte así?- aclaró el ojiazul, para luego mirar a su compañero, en espera de su respuesta; pero ante lo dicho por Naruto, el Uchiha desvió su mirada hacia el lago; cosa que extraño un poco al ojiazul.

-Tal vez. ¿Por qué?- confesó el azabache, sorprendiendo a Naruto

-Porque… creo que estoy enamorado de alguien de quien no debería estarlo- confesó el Uzumaki, ganándose la mirada de su amigo

-¿A sí? ¿Y porque no deberías estar enamorado de esa persona?- indago Sasuke, ocultando que en realidad tenía celos.

-Porque es un hombre… —dijo el Uzumaki, para gran sorpresa del azabache, pero lo que dijo a continuación fue lo que de verdad shockeo al Uchiha— Y no solo eso, sino que… es mi mejor amigo- confesó Naruto, mirando con seriedad y temor al ojinegro, quien estaba por demás en shock, era su imaginación… ¿Naruto se le estaba declarando?

Desde luego, Sasuke no sabía que decir. Lo cual no hizo falta, ya que en cuanto dirigió su mirada a su "amigo". Este le vio con un sonrojo y de inmediato le robo un beso al azabache; quien a pesar de su estado de shock, correspondió el beso, para alegría de Naruto.

-mmm- gimió suavemente el azabache, al sentir como el rubio le mordía el labio inferior para meter su lengua en su boca; comenzando así, una lucha entre ambos músculos, la de Naruto saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de Sasuke, mientras que la lengua de este, saboreaba la del rubio, sintiendo un delicioso sabor.

Y esa lucha, duro todo lo que pudo, incluso más, pero finalmente, los venció la necesidad de oxigeno, así que ambos chicos se separaron, jadeando por recuperar aire. Ambos, estaban bastante apenados, pero ninguno se arrepentía.

-Sasuke, yo… Te Amo- confesó aun agitado el ojiazul, pero por supuesto que no espero lo que el azabache le diría…

-Yo también Te Amo, Naruto- contestó el Uchiha, dirigiendo su oscura mirada a su "compañero", mirada que contrastaba con la nívea piel sonrojada de sus mejillas.

-¿E…en serio?- preguntó Naruto, por demás sorprendido

-S…si- contestó un poco avergonzado y con timidez Sasuke

Y ante la respuesta, el ojiazul le saltó encima, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, Naruto sobre Sasuke.

-Auch… Naruto ten cuidado- dijo el Uchiha, un poco adolorido

-Si, jeje lo siento- se disculpó el rubio, riendo un poco nervioso, pero sin quitarse de encima

-Etto… ¿Te puedes quitar de encima?- preguntó el azabache, bastante apenado, puesto que solo llevaba la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-No quiero- respondió con tranquilidad Naruto, para luego volver a besar al ojinegro, y no solo eso, sino que comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo, provocando suspiros y ligeros jadeos en el azabache.

-Naru…to ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke, sonrojado y un poco excitado por las acciones del Jinchūriki

-¿No es obvio? Quiero hacerte el amor, Sasuke- respondió cariñosamente Naruto, sorprendiendo y sonrojando más al Uchiha

-Pe…pero…- Naruto no dejó hablar al poseedor del sharingan, ya que pasó su mano por el miembro del ojinegro, provocando un sonoro gemido en Sasuke.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto, sonriendo maliciosamente

Y lo que obtuvo como respuesta, fue que el azabache negara con la cabeza, en señal de que no había nada que los detuviera.

Entonces el ojiazul siguió acariciando el bulto bajo la toalla, mientras recorría el cuello del Uchiha, quien a estas alturas, gemía fuertemente, entre abriendo sus ojos; y desabrochando la anaranjada chamarra del rubio, Sasuke se la quitó en menos de un minuto y quitándole también la playera negra que llevaba debajo, dejó al ojiazul semidesnudo, y contemplando la tostada piel del torso, empezó a pasar sus manos desde el pecho hasta el estomago, el cual comenzó a acariciar, sacando suaves gemidos al Uzumaki, quien continuaba masturbándolo.

-Na…Naruto…mmmggghh…aaaahhh- gemía el poseedor del sharingan, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de su "amigo" y lograba quitárselo junto con la ropa interior, exponiendo una linda erección, la cual contemplaba sin pudor, provocando un sonrojo en Naruto.

-Sasuke…- llamó el menor, pero siendo interrumpido por la mano del azabache, la cual se poso en su miembro y lo apretó con fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez, sacándole un fuerte gemido.

Y ante esta acción por parte del ojinegro, el Uzumaki comenzó a masturbarlo más rápidamente, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, lo cual imito Sasuke, ya que también aumento la velocidad de su mano en el pene del ojiazul, quien jadeaba mientras besaba el cuello del azabache.

-Na…na…¡NARUTO!...me…ven…go…ahhhh…mmmm…aaaaggghh…- logró avisar el Uchiha, ya que estaba sumido en olas de placer, pero sentía una corriente eléctrica, la cual avisaba su final.

-Mggghhh…ha…hazlo…- respondió el ojiazul, deteniendo la mano de Sasuke que lo masturbaba, a lo cual el poseedor del sharingan lo miro.

-No quiero correrme, no aun, quiero hacerlo dentro de ti- dijo el Uzumaki, mirando con ternura al azabache, quien se sonrojo más; y también detuvo la mano del rubio.

-Entonces… espera… yo también quiero correrme hasta que estés dentro de mí- dijo el ojinegro, mirando con pasión y amor mezclados al rubio, quien sonrió

-Está bien, entonces… ensalívalos- dijo suavemente Naruto, poniendo tres dedos en los labios de Sasuke, quien de inmediato comenzó a ensalivarlos, mirando seductoramente al Uzumaki, quien pasó saliva fuertemente.

-Eres tan condenadamente sexy, Sasuke- susurró el Jinchuruki, con excitación en su voz, mientras jugaba con el lóbulo derecho del oído de su koi; quien tembló al escuchar al rubio.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, esta piel tan hermosa, eres tan… perfecto- respondió el azabache, acariciando el estomago del ojiazul, pero sin dejar de ensalivar los dedos

-jeje — río— Te Amo, Sasuke- dijo cariñosamente Naruto, haciendo que el ojinegro sonriera

-Yo también Te Amo- respondió Sasuke, sacando los dedos de su boca y sonriéndole a su seme, para luego continuar ensalivando los dedos.

Mientras Naruto por su lado, pasaba su lengua alrededor de los rosas pezones del Uchiha, apretándolos suavemente, obteniendo suaves gemidos de parte del ojinegro; lo que lo provocó a introducir un pezón en su boca y morderlo con pasión, jalándolo y retorciéndolo con cuidado, provocando extensos gemidos en su uke. Mientras su mano descendía, acariciando la nívea piel del azabache, acariciando su cintura y desamarrando la toalla, y levantándose un poco, Naruto pudo observar el duro miembro del mayor, quien cerró sus ojos por la pena.

-Eres muy lindo- alagó el Uzumaki, quitando de la boca de Sasuke sus dedos, y besándolo con pasión, devorando sus labios, y degustando el sabor de su boca; mientras llevaba su mano a la entrada del poseedor del sharingan, quien dio un pequeño salto al sentir un dedo acariciando su entrada.

-Tranquilo- susurró el ojiazul, besando el blanco cuello del azabache

-Estoy bien- dijo apenado el ojinegro

-¿Entonces puedo seguir?- preguntó un poco preocupado el Uzumaki

-Si- confirmó el azabache, a lo que el menor sonrió, y siguió acariciando con la yema del dedo, la virgen entrada del Uchiha.

-ahhhh…mmmmhhh…aaaahhh- gimió apasionado y excitado Sasuke, moviendo su cadera contra el dedo del ojiazul, quien sonrió complacido, así que introdujo con cuidado su dedo, lo cual le provoco un ligero temblor al ojinegro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto, besando las mejillas del Uchiha.

-S…si…aahaa- respondió Sasuke, jadeando por la ola de placer que sintió cuando el ojiazul introdujo su dedo.

Y Naruto al notar que el azabache no tenía dolor, comenzó a mover su dedo circularmente, lo cual causó gemidos de placer en el mayor, quien movía sus caderas para sentir más de ese delicioso placer que su "compañero de equipo" le daba. Y en cuanto al Uzumaki, al notar que el ojinegro no tenía dolor, introdujo cuidadosamente un segundo dedo, ante lo cual, el Uchiha arqueo su espalda de placer, y gimió más sonoramente; cosa que sorprendió un poco a Naruto.

"Parece que no le duele" pensó un poco extrañado el rubio, pero sin duda, alegre, pues eso quería decir que no estaba lastimando a su koi.

-Na…Naruto…mmmggghh…aaaaahh…mmmmhh- gemía bastante excitado el azabache, recibiendo como respuesta, que el Uzumaki le basara pasionalmente, y que introdujera el tercer dedo dentro de él; provocando que el mayor se removiera bajo él, extasiado de sentir todo lo que Naruto le hacía.

-Naruto —llamó con dificultad— Entra…ya…aaaahhggg- gimió el azabache, causando una sonrisa complacida por parte del rubio.

-De acuerdo. ¿Listo?- preguntó el ojiazul, una vez que sacó los dedos del interior de Sasuke, y acomodando su erección cerca de la entrada del azabache.

-S…si...aahaa- suspiró en respuesta el Uchiha, para luego sentir como Naruto entraba en su cuerpo, lentamente para no lastimarlo.

Lo que el Uzumaki sentía era un placer indescriptible, sentía ese cuerpo abrirse para él, y adentro sentía como se cerraba en torno a su duro pene, apretándolo en un caliente entorno, causándole gemidos y jadeos, y que se aferrara con fuerza a las caderas del ojinegro, quien también sentía un gran placer; los dedos no se comparaban con esto, el duro miembro de Naruto, dentro de su cuerpo, provocándole tanto placer con el simple echo de estar adentro.

Así, el Uchiha movió sus caderas, en señal para el rubio de que se moviera, quien así lo hizo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, porque vió un pequeño gesto de dolor en su koi, por eso decidió ir lento, y en cuanto a Sasuke, era verdad que la invasión a su virginal cuerpo le había dolido un poco, por eso agradecía que sin necesidad de palabras, Naruto entendiera lo que le pasaba y fuera despacio. Así que con suavidad y calma, el rubio daba pequeñas embestidas, sacando y volviendo a meter con cuidado su erección, provocando gemidos de placer mezclados con un poco de dolor en el azabache, mientras este a su vez, acariciaba la espalda del ojiazul, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a los costados de Naruto, quien tembló al sentir como era acariciado en puntos erógenos, y al sentir esos temblores, el ojinegro sonrió complacido, para luego llevar sus labios al cuello del Uzumaki, y besarlo lentamente, gimiendo suavemente en el oído de su seme, siguiendo acariciando puntos erógenos, los cuales se habían sensibilizado, provocándole más sonoros gemidos al Jinchuruki.

-Aaah…Sa…sasuke…mmmgghhh…aaaahhh…tu interior…es tan…cálido…se…siente tan…bien…aaahhh- gimió Naruto, comenzando a ir más rápido, ante lo cual el Uchiha gimió más que complacido

-Aaaahh…mmmmggg…Naruto…aaaaahh-gimió el azabache, abrazando con sus piernas al Uzumaki, y besándolo con pasión en los labios, beso muy bien correspondido.

Y mientras este beso seguía fulgurante, Naruto comenzó a masturbar al ojinegro, quien se vio forzado a deshacer el beso, para soltar un sonoro gemido.

-AAAAAHHHH…Na…Naruto…nnnnggggg…mmmmhhhh- gimió con éxtasis el azabache, para alegría y gozo del rubio, quien al dar una profunda embestida, toco un punto sensible dentro de Sasuke, mientras que este a su vez, tembló y gimió aun más fuerte.

-MMMMMGGHH…NARUTO…- gimió fuertemente el Uchiha, ante lo cual, el Uzumaki, sonrió con gozo, ya que llegar a tocar ese punto, quería decir que ya estaba muy adentro de su koi, y eso le provocaba mucho placer, sentía como a cada profunda embestida, su miembro era apretado con fuerza, envuelto en ese exquisito calor; así que Naruto coloco las piernas del azabache sobre sus hombros, profundizando bastante sus embestidas, volviendo a golpear aquel placentero punto, sintiendo a Sasuke temblar bajo él y temblando él mismo al ver al ojinegro de esa manera, sintiendo sus entrañas abrirse y apretando su erección, la cual llegaba hasta el ultimo rincón del Uchiha, mientras que su mano se cerraba en torno al pene de Sasuke, quien veía estrellas, y sentía su cuerpo explotar, sintiendo que ya no aguantaría más.

-N…N…NA…NARUTO…YA NO…MMMMMGGGHH…RESISTO…AAAAHHHHH…ME…VENGO…- gritó el poseedor del sharingan, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Jinchuruki

-AAAAHHHH…MMMM…NNNGGGGHHH…YO…MMMMHH…TAMBIEN- gritó Naruto, apretando un poco más fuerte las caderas de Sasuke, pero cuidando no hacerle daño, así que con una ultima sonrisa, el Uzumaki inclino su rostro hacia el níveo de su uke, y le dio un ultimo beso, tierno y dulce, el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera, y mientras el beso seguía, una ultima y fuerte embestida hizo que el orgasmo llegara al azabache, quien se abrazó más fuerte al cuello del rubio y se separo, gimiendo el nombre de su amante.

-AAAAHHH…NARUTO…MMMMHHH…AAAAAAAAAAHHH- soltó el Uchiha, sintiendo el clímax recorrer todo su cuerpo, y apretando aun más el duro miembro de Naruto

-MMMMGGGGGHHH…SASUKE…AAAAAAAHH…- gritó el ojiazul, cuando llegó el orgasmo a la embestida siguiente, corriéndose dentro del azabache, llenándolo con su semilla, y sintiendo la cálida semilla de Sasuke en su pecho y estomago.

Y después de esta entrega, ambos chicos jadeaban sudorosos, tratando de recuperarse del gran orgasmo que habían tenido, sintiendo el calor del otro cerca; y así, el Uzumaki bajo con cuidado las piernas de Sasuke de sus hombros, y con la misma delicadeza, salió del interior del azabache, quien dejó salir un pequeño y suave suspiro.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó Naruto, jadeando, mientras se recostaba al lado del ojinegro, atrayéndolo a él para abrazarlo.

-S…si- respondió en un jadeo Sasuke, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul, permitiendo que este lo abrazara.

-Te Amo, Sasuke- dijo con amor el rubio, besando los azabaches cabellos

-Tú sabes lo que siento por ti Naruto- respondió el ojinegro, provocando una sonrisa en el Jinchuruki.

Si, sin duda, ese era su Sasuke, tal vez ya no le repitiera que lo amaba, pero con haberlo oído una vez, Naruto era feliz, porque lo que había pasado, era la prueba de que el Uchiha lo amaba, porque sabía bien, que Sasuke no haría el amor con nadie más, que no fuera él. Eso hacía inmensamente feliz al Uzumaki.

-¿Sabes que mañana te va a doler todo?- preguntó juguetón el rubio, y es que quería molestar un poco a su koi.

-Usuratonkachi cállate- contestó Sasuke, un poco avergonzado; a lo que el Jinchuruki rio divertido.

-Hmp- bufó el azabache, dándole un pequeño golpe en el estomago a su amante

- :D Vamos a mi casa a descansar- dijo con alegría Naruto, a lo que el azabache se levanto un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Y así, los chicos comenzaron a vestirse. Dando leves miradas el uno a escondidas del otro.

-Oye, Sasuke- llamó el rubio, y en seguida la oscura pero ahora brillosa mirada del Uchiha se poso sobre él

-Etto… ¿Les diremos a todos lo que hay entre nosotros?- preguntó dudoso el Uzumaki, y es que el echo de que Sasuke lo amara, no quería decir que fuera a decirlo a todos, tal vez y hasta tendrían que ocultar su amor.

-No veo motivo para ocultarlo- respondió tranquilamente el azabache, dejando sorprendido a su ahora pareja

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? ¿Que les diremos a todos que somos novios?- preguntó ilusionado y feliz el menor.

Y ante su pregunta, una sonrisa se poso en los labios del azabache, quien asintió; ganándose que de nuevo el rubio le saltara encima, solo que esta vez le dolió un poco más que la anterior.

-Aaauch… Naruto- replicó Sasuke, con molestia y dolor

-Lo siento, jeje, es que me emocione- se disculpó Naruto, un poco apenado, para luego besar al azabache, quien correspondió el beso, aun en el suelo, con el ojiazul sobre él; pero…

-Que bonitos, hacen linda pareja- dijo cierto peliplata, quien se encontraba sobre una rama, mirando todo el show amoroso.

-K…Ka…Kakashi-sensei- dijeron los niños al unísono, bastante apenados y sorprendidos, así que el Hatake bajo del árbol, ante lo cual, el Uzumaki se quito de encima del ojinegro, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿De…desde cuando es…ta allí?- preguntó avergonzado el Uchiha

-Mmmm —Kakashi puso su mano en su barbilla, pensando en la respuesta— Desde que empezó todo- dijo con sencillez, dejando en shock a sus alumnos; quienes le habían robado su color a un jitomate.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué les pasa chicos?- preguntó Kakashi, con una desesperante tranquilidad —según los chicos—

-¿Y tan… tranqui…lo lo dice?- preguntó un poco molesto el azabache, pero sin quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? Era natural que en algún momento hicieran el amor- respondió el mayor; sorprendiendo a ambos niños

-¿Ósea que…?- preguntó el rubio

-Si, ya sabía de sus sentimientos. Los conozco muy bien chicos, son mis alumnos- contestó Kakashi, sonriéndoles

- ¬/¬ ¿Y puede saberse porque nos estuvo observando?- preguntó con molestia el ojinegro

-Emmm… pues… quería ver como les iría, eso es todo- dijo el peliplata, sonriendo y mirando al cielo con tranquilidad, provocando un tic nervioso en ambos chicos.

-Kakashi-sensei, será mejor que comience a correr- dijo con enojo el Uchiha

-¿mmm? ¿Por qué?-preguntó el Hatake, y dirigió sus miradas a los niños, solo para darse cuenta que, Naruto hacia el rasengan y Sasuke el chidori, ambos estaban dispuestos a atacarlo, lo cual sorprendió al Jounnin

-No, chicos, esperen- trató de detenerlos, lo cual no sirvió de nada, pues los gennin se le echaron encima, y al mayor no le quedo otra opción que salir corriendo, con sus alumnos tras él, tratando de matarlo…

Y al huir, pasaron cerca del equipo de Gai-sensei.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué les pasa o.ô?- preguntó Tenten

-Están locos- respondió Neji

-Ese es el espíritu de la juventud :D- dijeron al par Lee y Gai

- =.=UU claro- dijeron Neji y Tenten.

Mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba un grito de Kakashi.

-¡NO, CHICOS, ESPEREN!- seguido de una gran explosión, mezcla del chidori y el rasengan.

Tenten/Neji: O_OU

Gai/Lee: :D

* * *

FIN...

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado y pues este Fic se lo escribí a una amiga :D

Esperó y haya sido de su agrado, es que es el primer Narusasu que escribo ^^

Y sí, ya sé lo de las caritas… Que no sé deben de usar, pero ni que hubiera llenado el Fic de ellas ¬¬ así que no se quejen por eso ;) solo fue para darle un poco de humor a la última parte n_n

Bueno, saludos a todos :)

¿Review? X3P


End file.
